The goals of this research are to apply operant technology for the evaluation of atmospheric pollutants on behavior of laboratory animals. A determination will be made of the minimal doses and exposure times required to produce alterations of behavior. Substances to be evaluated include carbon monoxide, nitrogen dioxide, ketones, sulfur dioxide, and acrolein.